Smash Mansion Stories
by Darkshadow129
Summary: My first story. Different stories about the everyday humble-jumble of the smashers. Second chapter's up! Kirby's hunger can lead to some pretty crazy things. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so it might be kinda crappy.

This might contain major OOC-ness, and several gijinka characters, and crazy Smashers.

The characters I turn into gijinka characters are:

Kirby

Pikachu

Jigglypuff

Meta Knight

Lucario

Crazy Hand

Master Hand

Sonic

* * *

Chapter 1: Dishes and Stealing

It was a hot, boring day at Smash Mansion. That is, if you were Ness and Toon Link. Or, if you thought screaming, shouting, and fighting was boring.

"There's nothing to do." Ness complained, dodging a stray cream pie from the Ice Climber and Lucas's pie fight.

"I know, right?" Toon Link agreed, seemingly not hearing the loud curses coming from Fox and Wolf.

Ness sat down in a chair and propped his feet up. "We should do something awesome, like break into the the safe and steal all of the nuclear bombs." Just as he finished speaking, a loud explosion happened.

"And now we can't because Roy blew it up AGAIN." Toon Link sighed, but quickly brightened again. "I know!" He exclaimed.

Ness looked at him. "What?"

"Lets steal all of the silverware so when it's lunch, everyone else will have nothing to eat with!" Toon Link said, his face becoming animated.

Ness grinned. "Let's go then!"

* * *

After a brief planning moment...

* * *

" you ready?" Ness whispered to Toon Link.

"Duh." Toon link replied. "Now, to go over the plan. You will distract Peach while I-"

he was cut off by Ness hissing, "wait, you should be the one who distracts Peach. I'll be the one who stills the silverware."

Toon Link death glared and Ness. "This was MY plan in the first place, so I should be the one stealing the silverware!"

"Oh yeah?" Ness retorted, his voice beginning to rise, "well I happen to be smarter and craftier than you, so I should be the one doing the stealing!"

Toon Link was beginning to shout. "It still was MY IDEA so I should be the one doing the stealing because I CAME UP WITH THE FREAKING PLAN!" With each word, he jabbed his finger on the ground.

"WELL MAYBE YOUR 'ORIGINAL' PLAN ISNT SO ORIGINAL AFTER ALL, SINCE ROY DID THAT LAST WEEK!" Ness screamed.

More and more Smashers crowded around the arguing boys, who didn't seem to to notice them. Marth glared at Roy, who smiled sheepishly.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH STEALING THE STUPID SILVERWARE!" Toon Link shouted at the top of his lungs. "AND BESIDES, YOU ARE GOING TO SABOTAGE OUR WHOLE PLAN WITH ALL OF YOUR LOUD SCREAMING!"

Meta Knight face palmed at this, and Lucario and Pikachu suppressed a snicker.

"YOU'RE THE ONE YELLING LOUDER!" Ness screamed and gave Toon Link a nice kick on his leg.

"WHY YOU!" Toon Link shouted, clutching his leg. He glared at Ness and returned the kick.

Then the two kids began screaming and fighting so loudly and so violently that I'm not allowed to write it in this rated T story.

Several of the Smashers jumped out of the way while others began cheering them on. They could've gone on forever, except for the fact that a VERY pissed off Master Hand. And it didn't help matters that he had lack of sleep for the past week.

Once the smashers caught sight of Master Hand storming toward them, they immediately scattered and ran and anything else they could do to not get caught up with whatever was going to happen.

Unwary of the glowering Master Hand, the two boys fought until they crashed into his leg. Literally.

"What. Is. This?" Master Hand said quietly.

Ness and Toon Link stopped fighting and looked up. Uh-Oh. They thought.

"Well?" Master Hand asked

toon Link and Ness exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Well, we were supposed to be pulling the awesome prank of stealing all the silverware, but...it kinda failed?" Toon Link tried, smiling uncomfortably.

Master Hand death glared at them.

This is the end. They thought

* * *

5 minutes later

* * *

"Well, I guess we should've stuck to the plan." Ness said, scrubbing the dishes clean.

Toon Link nodded. "I can't even remember why we were fighting."

They both returned their attention to scrubbing the dishes when Ness suddenly said, "Hey, let's do something awesome, like stealing the bombs from the safe!"

Here we go again.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. What's the moral here? Well, you could just say that staying as far away from Smash Mansion as possible is the best choice.

Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

**Be warned! This chapter contains hilarity, extremly messy food, OOC-ness, and a certain puffball which we all know and love!**

**The characters I turn into gijinka:**

**Meta Knight**

**Lucario**

**Pikachu**

**Jigglypuff**

**Kirby**

**Master Hand**

**Crazy Hand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Princess and the Puffball

Dinner in our favorite crazy mansion (Smash Mansion, to be exact) could just a one of the most chaotic times of the day. Especially for one certain princess.

"Kirby. How many times do I have to tell you to stop eating all the food before I put it on the table?" Princess Peach scolded as Kirby started reaching for the food.

Kirby cutely pouted and made a puppy face saying, "PWEAZE?"

Peach, being the princess she is, couldn't resist and handed Kirby a piece of the meatloaf. "Fine." she said,"but no more eating until everyone arrives at the dining table, okay?"

The princess watched as the pink-haired boy ran off and returned to her cooking. "You know," she said to herself, "Kirby can't help but eat to much. I mean, his stomach IS a black hole." she paused "or is it?"

While Princess Peach was talking to herself, a certain pink haired boy poked his head back into the kitchen. _Just one more piece. She wouldn't notice._ He thought and started reaching for another slide of meatloaf, when the drastic accident happened.

Kirby's arm slipped and crashed into the plate, sending it toppling over and spilling its contents into the soup bowl. The boy stumbled sideways and crashed into the jug of hot sauce, causing it to spill into a dish. Finally-as if what has happened wasn't enough-Kirby slipped and did a face plant into a custard pie, splattering the custard over all the food.

Kirby groaned and stood up, looking at the princes, who, thank god didn't notice or hear a thing. Quickly putting everything back in place,Kirby ran out and swore that he will never do that ever again.

* * *

_Dinnertime _

* * *

"There." Princess Peach said and placed the last dish on the table. "now everyone can eat."

Kirby stared at his toes, hoping no one would notice anything weird with the food.

"This looks delicious!" Bowser exclaimed, and dug into his meatloaf. Unfortunately for him, some of the hot sauce Kirby had spilled earlier landed on it.

In that moment, time seemed to slow down as Bowser screamed and spewed meatloaf and fire everywhere, causing everyone to begin panicking and dodging. And Marth, who took a giant spoon of his soup-which now tastes like meatloaf, hot sauce, and custard thanks to Kirby- sprayed it all over a super angry mercenary named Ike, who picked up a loaf of bread and threw it, hitting Link. Then, a food war began as two certain people crawled to safety.

These two certain people just happened to be Kirby and Peach.

"Kirby." Peach growled. "Did you do something to my food?"

Kirby smiled nervously and made a run for it.

"KIRBY!" Peach screamed and chased after the retreating boy yelling something about frying pans.

* * *

**Well, that's what happens when you don't keep an eye on Kirby. Man, I feel bad for the poor little fellow. After all, he can't stop eating.**

**(A very pissed off Peach comes storming toward me with a frying pan)**

**Anyways, see ya next time! (Makes run for it)**


End file.
